Pain
by Ingie-Pop
Summary: the story of Shego, how she became evil. just read


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the story I am about to tell you,  
This story is about something important that happens.  
Shego is OOC and its an AU You are all probably wondering why I am evil, are you not. Well it all began when I was six, my mother abandoned me when I was two and my only family was a father whom I saw every now and then, my grandmother and some of my cousins. We were all happy, then one day, after so much time away, I guess my mother decided to come back, I found out that I had four younger bothers, Hego, Mego and the Wegos. That's when it all began, as I said I was six, no one found out but my best friend he and I did some things we werenуt suppose to be doing, at first I did not know what it was all I knew is that we were playing and at that point that's all I cared about. So he told me to do things that he saw his parents doing and we did. Well I guess I was at fault at that.  
I moved around a lot from country to country, my family was together. Hell it was together I can say I was happy for a while, I went to school forgot everything that happened when I was six and made friends. My grandmother would come to visit every now and then and we were close she was like my mother, I had friends and it was all good my brothers were still growing and I could say I loved them, but now I donуt know the meaning of love, at least what I believed love to be is gone. Iуm not saying a passionate love, but the love you are suppose to have for your family, the love of being able to give your life for them, I can no longer do, it has all been taken away, by a selfish man who believed that he was soing an good.  
I was happy once, still innocent in a way, but it all changed. Once I started becoming a women, who could handle many of the task placed at hand, my nightmare began.I have not slept well since and no one has found out. Since then my life has been a blur I can only remember the bad. I was twelve and I was growing, I remember it all began one day, my mother was out and I was in the apartment, back then we had an apartment and there was no one but me and him. He was a man I admired once and just man. But he did the most despicable thing any human being could do. He took advantage of me, he used my body for his personal pleasure, and I being the naive twelve year old said nothing, I kept my mouth shut, all I did through the entire ordeal was look into the abyss. I still remember his eyes full of lust, all I can say is that my heart is filled of hate for him. I never told mother of that, I dd not trust her, and grandmother what could I tell her she had already saved me many times from being punished, and her heart was weak I already had caused to much pain for her and did not want to cause anymore. So I kept my mouth shut, it happened more then once.  
Whenever my mother was away he would come, sometimes he would feel bad and take the entire family out, maybe he believed that was a way to amend it, but all I felt was disgust and most important I said nothing those word he always said.

рI do it because I love youс what that is love, that is no love, how can there be love when you do something so repulsive to your own daughter, why must that happen to me? Why? I just donуt understand, I was good wasnуt I, I had everything in life, but he just had to do that.  
рDonуt tell your mother, she would get mad, this is a secret between us and only us so shhhс what I did stay quite but not for you, I did it for me because if no one knew it would be like it never happened.  
рDoes it hurt, ok just in the outside, see I donуt want to hurt youс hurt me, youуve done enough thank you, I donуt need any of you type of sick egomaniacal love, Iуm fine the way I am you sick perv. рThere is no other man that is going to love you as much as meс there you go again always trowing the word тloveу like it fixes anything. No dad the only kind of love you have for me is animalistic, and guess what I have no love to give thanks to you and only you. You know what father thanks to you I hate all men.  
рYou are beautiful and I will always be by your side, I will not hurt you like othersс yes those words hold so true, you will not hurt me like others, you are the only person in my life that has caused so much pain to well in my heart and its dwelled since then. Yeah when we went to texas you disgusting piece of shit, how much I hate you, yes I hate him, because that is what I have learned to do. He rented a room for te twp of us and he made me, he made me ahh, this time there was no one to come and interupe him so he ate me and it was dark then he made me do things that I have never would want to do. He took his manhood and made me put it in my mouth then he trusted in deep I was suffocating.  
Since that moment I figured that my life would be a complete shit hole if I stayed, yet I had no place to run, they were there and I was selfish I wanted a comfortable life and besides I was only fourteen.  
When I was fifteen my grandmother died, with her death I lost so much, even of I never told her what happened, I believed she suspected something, but then again it might have been my imagination. From what I knew id that she loved my father like a son, because he took care of her and helped her pay all her medication.  
She died I can seriously say that I went into a meltdown, he was out of the country when that happened and it was summer. The only people in the house was my mother and brothers. I cried and I was so close to death I could almost see it, but once again I was a coward.  
My mother and brothers asked if they should leave, but stupid me said no, becasue if they left I would surely do something that maybe someday I regret. So they called him, thinking that he could calm me down of what a mistake. Yet I was a great actress I wore my facade at the right times.  
After that episode I have not shown them my tears of depression, I know that I have fallen many times, and have pulled out without much hesitation. Now I have to protact my little sister from ever having to go through with what happend.  
He kept at it for many more times, sometimes even if I locked the door he would come in, he is a smart men after all he would open it even if he had no key. Sometimes he would try knocking and I would act asleep, even in my sleep he would try perverted things, was my mother not enough for him, was he not satisfied that he had to come to me. it happened less when I was sixteen, he was not around he got into mind that he would run for office. So he spent an entire year campaigning. He would come home everyother month or every fiteen days. My mother would ask if I missed that men, my anwser was always he usually never around so why would I miss him now. Hell I was happy he was gone. In that time I was relieved, not having to lock my door.  
But it all change, unfortunately he lost and returned back to our old lives, but yesterday was the last straw. My mother lest me in charge, I had to take care of my younger sister and brothers. They were playing and I was typing mindind my own business when he came into my room. That lustful face on, he just bent down while I was tping and tried to kiss me.  
He failed, but of corse that was not enough to stop him. I reverted back to a time when I was happy, I wish I has kept the knife I usuallt had under the bed, but had removed it when I saw my little sister playing with it. I was scared for her, such an innocent soul almost having her life taken away by my mistake.  
But now he was on top of me and he was taking my shoes off, I remember looking at a wall and staring at it, there is so much that walls know and keep quite, if they could tell what happens in them, they would have so much to tell. Once he was done he went under, yet this time he hurt me, before he would be gentle and now it hurt so much, I could not stand it, he took me to the floor wanting a blow job, hell I was not going to put that thing in my mouth ever again. I gave him a hand job instead. He was not too happy e kept trying to make me, yet I refused. This time he penetrated me, he said that he actualy took it, which I believed it was taken a long time back. But hearing that, I broke down, I cried for the first time in fromnt of him I cried. He did not stop, he just said рIt hurts and its through, but Iуm going to do it on the top.с All I could do was cry, then one of my brothers came in the house and knocked at the door, he just put his underware back on. Pushed me in the closet and went out. He came back later and repeated his speach that he has been saying since I donуt know when. He loves me and does it because he wants me to feel how it is to be a women. Hell if thats how it feels to be a women then no thank you. I prefer to be a child, but the truth is that I will never be a child, that was also stolen from me.  
That day I cried the entire day, he called me and told me to take some of my friends to the movie. I called my best friend but she was too busy, even if I asked her and told her that I needed to talk she turned her back on me and said рlook everyone has problems so deal with it.с I called other friends and we went to the movies, I took my brothers with me and we watched a movie. i know I laughed at all the right parts and stayed quiet when necessary, yet I have no idea what the movie was about, was it about ninjas, bikers i donуt know.  
I guess since that friend told me to take care of my problems myself I will do so, but I can not hold it any longer. My glass has had too many tears and it has spilled. I can not live life like this anymore. I want to be free, but I have yet to wait another couple of months until I am eighteen and capable of leaving.  
Yet I do nothing on a whim I always have to think ahead and see what might happen. So I decide to wait until I go to college Iуve been accepted to all that Iуve applied now all I need is them to pay for it, I have a scholarship and am going to take it, even if it is not as far as I liked it to be but it is still far ebough to stay in a dorm. So I will wait then I will escape them and afterwards Iуll throw the money I make at them and pay them every last penny they have spent on me and made me suffer. All my connections to them will be shut and I will fight for the custody of my little sister, my brothers can take care of themselves and if they need help I will be there to take them out of that shit hole. I can truely day that the only times that Iуve been happy are when I was younger before my mother took me out of the custody of my grandmother. I have suffored too much abused by the least likely person and I am ready to take a stand and do something.  
One of the main reasons that iуve decided to stay away from men and you know, my father was right no man can get as close to me as him. But Iуm going to make my life better once I get out of this shit hole and when I do he is sure going to pay.  
You are all probably wondering why it is I never told anyone right. Well that is a simple anwser. For one I am a coward but I see that if I come out with this then my mother who has absolutely no clue is going to be crushed. My brothers sister and mother are all going to be financially ruined and I can not make them go through poverty. Yet once my life is sorted then I will come to them. I will get them out and they will open their eyes. But as for now I must stay quiet and suffer alone. Because he does not care, all he cares is satisfiying his male libido and bam heуs gone. I am strong and I have gotten through this many times, now it is time to act and I promise to myself that it will never happen again. That is one thing that is going to happen. A/N: Iуm thinking about doing a sequel to this when she is older and if you want me to continue please say so. I would appreciate it. A/N : Iуm sorry I have not written in a while iуm just trying to sort my life out, trying to learn what to do next, staying away from that man and maybe doing the wrong shit by staying after and getting home late. 


End file.
